


The internet!!!!!! (And more;))

by Violet11



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy Dates, Handcuffs, Hunk is to pure for this world, Pidge finds secrets, Pidge is the only person not completely oblivious, Shiro is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet11/pseuds/Violet11
Summary: When Pidge (finally) gets the internet and the red and blue paladins are hiding something from they’re teammates...





	1. Internet and handcuffs

Pidge was hunched over her computer typing codes as fast as she could. She had been trying to get internet in the castle of lions for MONTHS and she was finally getting somewhere. She had made a large antenna that was supposed to get WiFi in space.

Pidge came screaming into the lounge of the castle of lions waving her laptop above her head “I GOT WIFI” she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her. There was a silence following the statement but after a few minutes lance broke the silence by laughing and jumping up and down on the lounge couch while Keith looked at him with a pissed expression on his face.

“What’s the big deal anyway? It’s just some WiFi thing” Keith said while not understanding why it was such a big deal. In his shack in the desert he didn’t even have a phone or anything to access the internet.

“WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!??????????!!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!??!? WE CAN WATCH NETFLIX AND ALL THE MEMES!!!!!!!!!!” Lance screamed voice getting higher pitched in the time he was screaming. All the paladins then went and hugged Pidge Till she pushed them away.

“Ok, so I have a surprise for everyone” she said without waiting for anyone to respond

“I made phones and computers for all of you!!!” Lance face split into a grin that went from ear to ear.

“Well this explains what you've been doing for like, ever” Keith said.

“Aww are you cranky?” Lance said obvious teasing in his voice. Keith just grumbled and focused his eyes on the floor. Pidge watched this exchange with interest. She had had a sneaking suspicion that they were hiding something from the group and she had just hatched a hypothesis.

“I'm gonna go back to work now” pidge said with her teammates on her teammates in mind.

Pidge was stationed at her computer, hacking into the castles camera system. When she finally got it to work she went to about the time they went to sleep. Her suspensions had been correct, they slept in the same room. Pidge also skimmed through some footage and actually caught them kissing in the observation deck. She also went to the dinning hall footage and figured out they hold hands at dinner. She was so giddy with excitement because HER SHIP JUST FUCKING SAILED!!!!!!!  
——————————————  
Keith was currently trying helping lance set up Netflix on the tv in lances room. Even if Keith had never set up this shit it couldn’t be that hard.  
  
1 hour later

Ok, maybe it was that hard. But Keith would never admit it, because lance kept snickering at him whenever he got it wrong. He worked for maybe thirty minutes? Forty minutes? He didn’t know but he just sat back and pouted in the end.

“Giving up already keef ?” Lance said obviously making fun of him. Keith just grumbled and looked away. Lance just laughed and started to explain.

“The reason you couldn’t get ….is because……..” 

Keith was leaning forward. He worked so hard to get into this weird wedsite and he wanted to know why he failed so miserably.

“I gave you the wrong password” lance said laughing so much he bet the entire ship could hear him.

Keith was so fucking mad. All that work… because lance messed up the password?????? “Why the fu-“ Keith didn’t get the chance to finish because lance stoor up screamed

“trust fall!!!!” Keith just bearly slid his body under lances just enough to catch him. The down side was lance was Now on top of him.

Lance had won and he knew it because Keith let out a bunch of muffled screams. Lance just flipped over resting his elbows on Keith’s chest and started twirling his hair on his index finger.

“Lance, really? You could have gotten hurt. Next time I might not catch you-“

Keith was cut off from his sentence because the door to lances room slide open with a whoosh.

“What happened? We heard screa-. Were you two fighting? That is not acceptable! You two Need to make up right” Shiro said obviously thinking lance on top of Keith was a fight because all Shiro saw them do was fight. Pidge on the other hand was trying to cover up a laugh but failing miserably. Lance was blushing so much he must look like a ripe watermelon Keith on the other hand sat up and tried to explain (keyword: tried).

“We were just-“

“Nope, I’m done with you two fighting-just- wait….” after Shiro said that he smiled at his sudden idea “I have an idea”

This is how lance and Keith got stuck handcuffed to each other.


	2. Prying Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast was the worst, what was even worse was when Pidge confronts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Keith just wants to be peacefully left alone

Lance was not fine. His right hand, that he needed to use was handcuffed to a certain person which was making it hard to eat. He honestly didn't have to many problems handcuffed to Keith other than they fought more than normal. Why did Shiro have to chain lances RIGHT hand?!? Was it to make him miserable? He didn't know but he was interrupted by a certain boyfriend.

“LANCE WHAT THE FUCK!!” Keith said(screamed) when lance accidentally splashed a bit of food goo on Keith's lap.

“Sorry I'm not left handed!!” Lance responded just as loud if not louder.

“WELL I'LL JUST FEED YOU SINCE YOU CAN'T FEED YOURSELF!!!” Keith said not hesitating to grab lances spoon and shoving it in his face. Lance didn't stop him tho. This went on for the rest of the meal and Shiro looked pleased with himself. 

“Alright paladins it's time for training with the bots.” Allura said then whispered in shiro's ear and he just shook his head. When they were at the training deck lance walked over to Shiro dragging Keith behind him.

“Shiro,can we be unlocked for training?” Lance said doing his best puppy eyes that had worked on everyone. Shiro just had this really weird grin and was staring straight at Keith.

“Noooope, sorry” Shiro said with something that represented the Lenny face(ok,what the fuck dude?!?) lance was seriously concerned for Shiro's poor innocent(not really) face. How did it stretch like that? Could lance do that? It would be awesome!

“Fine but we'll do ten times better than by ourselves so be prepared to eat your own words.” Keith said deadpanning like halfway through. 

They failed horribly. In other words lance tried to shoot the bot from a distance and Keith hushed forwards to stab it like a fucking roman. That reference was from his comparisons of the way the Greeks fought and the romans because they were the only books he had on the castle. Anyway that weird momentum made it so Keith somehow flipped on top of lance. 

Lance was very aware of their teammates staring at them through the observation deck. He was also aware of Keith's thighs on either side of him.

Keith's hands rested on his chest keeping him from laying fully on top of lance. Lance also knew this warm fuzzy feeling and what it would lead to. But neither of them moved they just stared at each other until hunk snapped them out of it.

“Are you guys ok?” Hunk asked like the precious soul that needs to be protected at all cost.

“Of course buddy” lance said playing it cool while he sat up Keith sliding onto his lap.

“Yep, more than ok, great actually” Keith said a bit dazed from the flip. 

Keith knew that Shiro had seen everything from him feeding lance to this. He knew Shiro probably suspected something, if they were lucky the team would be extremely obvious. But none of this would change he was hopelessly in love with lance. Keith knew lance was terrified of how everyone would react. Proboley thinking it would upset some Altean tradition where that have to murder them or something stupid like that. Hunk looked concerned and stared at where Keith where his thighs were on either side of lances lap. Keith blushed furiously, he wasn't used to people staring at him and lance. No one has actually been there when they had “kissing” sessions or whatever. 

Keith's first reaction was sliding of of lance second was trying to get up while lance was still on the floor, it didn't end up very well. In the end Keith ended up sitting on the couch face first in a pillow. Why did this happen again? Why was Shiro such a shit? Why did hunk have to be to pure for this world? Lastly how the FUCK did he end up dating the most annoying boy in the universe? A small voice in his head says “because you love him”. He sighs because it's true. He is still in a terrible mood, it doesn't help that pidge comes and jesters for them to come with her. When they're in the hallway she says “are you two dating” sounding more like a statement than a question.

“Is it really that obvious?!?” Lance says voice rising a bit higher.

“Yea totally” pidge says in a playful tone that was leaking with sarcasm.

“No, not really. You see I can see everything thing on the cameras” 

“What? What would you see that's so bad?” Lance said laughing the fake.

“Lance, stop playing dumb with me. I can see what you and Keith do before bed.”  
Pidge then adds “maybe if I had some cameras in your room….” lance interrupted her there.

“Nope that's taking it TO far Pidge. And you probably don't want to see that” lance said while trying and failing to his his blush. Keith was also red as a tomato. Why did pidge have to pry???? Keith is to tired to deal with this shit. 

“Pidge we'll tell the team eventually just not right this moment, I also need to get Keith to bed because he looks like he's going to rip someone's head off” lance said smiling fondly at Keith. Keith scowls at both of them and stuffs his hands in his pockets. 

“Bye pidge” lance says waving while Keith just grumbles. Lance takes Keith's hand obviously detecting Keith shit mood.  
They walk in a comfortable silence to they're room.

“I'm gonna sleep for a week” Keith says taking a page out of lances book and flopping down on the mattress.

“Sure, keefy” lance said flopping on the mattress making Keith grumble at him. Lance then got under the covers and Keith eased his arms around his boyfriend.

“Night, babe” Keith said slurring a bit. Lance just smiled and wrapped his arms around Keith. 

“Love you to Keefers” lance said closing his eyes as Keith snuggled into his neck.  
Lance could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like this fic. It’s the first one I’ve posted!


End file.
